


Yellow

by Empyrean_Queen_Cassiopeia



Series: Marcassin and Cassiopeia's Album of Vignettes [1]
Category: Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empyrean_Queen_Cassiopeia/pseuds/Empyrean_Queen_Cassiopeia
Summary: "Look at the stars,Look how they shine for you,And everything you do.Yeah, they were all yellow."The stories and memories of a young emperor and an immortal queen.Song is Yellow by Coldplay.
Relationships: Lars | Marcassin/Reinas | Cassiopeia
Series: Marcassin and Cassiopeia's Album of Vignettes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544716
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Yellow

_"Look at the stars,_

_Look how they shine for you,_

_And all the things you do._

_Yeah, they were all yellow."_

The soft grass and zephyrs of wind caressed the couple as they stared at the sky. They sat close, their warmth protecting them from the cold of the outdoors. Marcassin looked on in awe, with the innocence of a child. His mouth was slightly agape, unable to create words to describe the beauty before him. The elder, Cassiopeia, looked to him as she chuckled softly.

"You're going to dry you mouth out if you keep it that way, you know."

Marcassin snapped out of his trance as he felt himself heat up slightly. "Forgive me, Cassiopeia. It's just that... I've never seen a sky so beautiful." Cassiopeia smiled in understanding. 

"It's okay, really. You don't need to apologize. I chose this spot for a reason."

"You would be the type to know good stargazing spots, wouldn't you, Cassiopeia? Considering you've been amongst the stars themselves." Marcassin hesitated, "And, you know... these stars look almost as beautiful as you."

Their faces tinted almost verbatim, and the breeze seemed to dance in tandem to their beating hearts.

_"Your skin, oh yeah, your skin and bones_  
_Turn into something beautiful_  
_You know, you know I love you so_  
_You know I love you so."_

**Author's Note:**

> I will always ship this and you cannot stop me.
> 
> Also, the description says 'stories and memories' in plural because this is kinda an introductory work to the series, so the quote is more referencing the entire series than this singular work.


End file.
